injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reika Aoki (Shattered Dimensions)
"Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! I'm Cure Beauty!" Reika Aoki aka Cure Beauty is a playable character from Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions. Biography Reika is an elegant student and student council president of Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is known as the fifth Pretty Cure to keep every fairy tales a happy ending. As Cure Beauty, she has the power of ice that would freezes bad endings. Gameplay Special Moves * Beauty Shoulder: She rushes at her opponent, leaving the trail of ice behind on the ground. An EX version makes her perform a second shoulder charge. * Iceberg: She summons a spike of ice under her opponent and impales him/her. An EX version makes the iceberg larger and increases damage. * Blizzard Arrow: TBA Super Move * Beauty Blizzard: She charges at her opponent with a Beauty shoulder. If lands, she impales her opponent with three spikes of ice from the ground and then she would summon a snowstorm. She then draws a snowflake pattern with her left hand, combines both together and fires a freezing blast at the enemy. After this, she fires an ice arrow using Beauty Blizzard Arrow. Intro/Outro Intro * 1P Version: She runs and slides in with ice bow and arrows. * 2P Version: Outro Quotes Story In Battle * "Pretty Cure... Beauty... Blizzard!" Clash Ending Costumes Cure Beauty As Cure Beauty, Reika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly blue, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons. Reika Aoki Reika has long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue. When doing sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. Her casual outfits consists of a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. Her summer outfit consists of a light blue/white dress with short sleeves and light blue shoes. She wears her school uniform with a blue tie and a loose pale blue top over it. Trivia * Both Kate Higgins (from English adaption of Smile Pretty Cure!) and Chinami Nishimura (original dub) reprise their role respectively. * Some of her move-set was literally based on Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) and Killer Frost (Injustice) since she got ice powers. * Reika's Blizzard Arrow move animation is from Green Arrow from Injustice series. Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Power Users Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Playable Characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Human Category:Characters Voiced by Kate Higgins Category:Created by PM58790